


О вреде овощей

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: К пятилетию канона [17]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid





	О вреде овощей

Сарухико аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, слышит дробный стук ножа по бамбуковой доске и улыбается: Мисаки готовит ужин. Впрочем, улыбка замерзает на лице, когда он видит покрасневшие глаза, полные слез.  
— Что... что случилось? — обнять, прижать к себе, защитить от... да чем бы оно ни было!  
— Сару, ты чего, это же просто гадский лук, зар-раза! — Мисаки быстро-быстро моргает, трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, но делает только хуже, так что ему приходится зажмуриться.  
— Идиот, — выдыхает ему в макушку Сарухико, у которого тоже начинает щипать глаза от мощной луковой атаки, — всё твои долбаные овощи, от них один вред!


End file.
